Its you
by In-LeLi's-Dream
Summary: When the memories of a cold heart Demon Lord's past plague him what is a Sesshomaru to do? And how does a certain miko from the future fit in? Read and Find Out


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Comp. I am but a mere fan. I would like to give my many thanks to Silver , my Beta for beta-ing my story and my life savor. I hope you all enjoy the story and please leave a review it gives me the energy I need to continue.

A Familiar Face

"Sesshomaru get back here!!!" Inu no Taisho howled out. The cry sounded furious and outraged, and no demon in their right mind would go near his father now. Well, not after what he just did in his father study. The young pup ran hard and fast into the gardens, once there he would go to his secret location he had found. He had come upon it when out playing with the Ah-Un, a two-headed dragon his father and mother had given to him for birthday. As he went through the small maze he soon found Ah-Un taking a nap in the center of the maze. 'So this is where he always hides.'

Ah-Un sensed his friend and fully awoke but upon hearing the loud but scary  
howl he too ran along side him.

'Oh-ho big dog is really mad now.' Ah growled out.

'No sense in getting in the way.' Un growled back at his brother.

They both reached the small little entrance that lead to another part of the garden and there they saw another being neither of them have ever seen before. She was running around the garden chasing a butterfly, never noticing them. Sesshomaru was mesmerized, he had never seen another like her or for that matter any other children. They way the sun shown down upon her, giving her a glow that made her angelic.

'She's so pretty, I wonder if she'll play with me?' Sesshoumaru thought. It was then he noticed the girl was talking to someone. He looked and saw that it was Ah-Un!

"Ah-Un! Get back here!" He whispered lowly.

The girl turned when she heard someone, wondering where it had come from. Ah-Un took the distraction as an opportunity and grabbed a hold on to the bottom of her kimono and tugged her towards his friend.

"Ok ok I'm going no need to tug" she said and began to walk along side the friendly creature.

Sesshomaru froze, not knowing what to do.

'Oh no, what am I going to do? She's coming over here! Alright Sesshomaru don't worry, all that you have to do is try to talk to her and ask her if she wants to play. Yea that will work and then maybe she will be my friend.' He thought to himself, never noticing she was right in front of him.

"Hi! What's your name? Do you want to play? Tag your it, come on little dragon!" She said as she touched his arm and ran away from him, Ah-Un right on her heels. "Hey no fair I wasn't ready!"

After a long day of playing they sat down under a tree for a break and ate some apples they picked out of one of the trees.

"So what's your name? My name is Higurashi Kagome." She said extending out her hand for a hand shake.

He looked at it curiously then seeing no harm took her hand in a shake. "My name is Taisho Sesshomaru and this is Ah-Un, my friend and pet dragon."

"Sesshomaru do you often come out here to play?" Kagome said before taking another bite out of her apple.

"Yea, this my secret place to go and play. Well, not so secret if you were able to find it." They both laughed. He looked at her then blushed. "Will you be here tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure after I finish helping my grandfather with some chores I'll be here." She looked towards the sky and noticed it was getting late.

"I have to go now Sesshomaru, so I'll see you tomorrow!" She said as she ran, waving back to her new friends.

Ah-Un nudged at their friend and purred.

/Master we like the girl. She is kind and very fun to play with/

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement "That she is that she is." He chuckled "Come now, Ah-Un let us head back home."

With that they began to walk back home.

*** END DREAM***

Sesshomaru woke up with a startled gasp. He breathed heavily, trying to get a hold of himself.

'Why did I dream of this again? It is but a memory.'

He looked out the window.

'Could this mean something?'

A/n: I know its short but I will try my best to make the next couple of chapters longer. Any suggestion or concerns, I'm only a PM away.


End file.
